This invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly to a game providing learning instruction in various disciplines of learning as well as instruction in financial management of funds.
There are presently known numerous types of games providing instruction, skill, chance, or intrigue. However, most of these games are limited to providing only one of these types of benefits. For example, a game which includes learning instruction, such as questions and answers on various subject matters, has very little opportunity for chance, skill, or other enjoyment of the game. On the other hand, games which provide skill and/or chance provide little direct learning capabilities in any specific learning discipline. As a result, games which are purchased because of their teaching ability in a discipline of learning, are not enjoyed by the participants and are therefore not widely played. On the other hand, games which are purchased because of their chance, skill, or intrigue are widely played and are popular. However, there is little direct learning from such games.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game apparaus which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art games.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game which provides educational benefits as well as chance and skill.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus which provides direct instruction by means of questions and answers concerning various disciplies of learning.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus providing instruction both in financial administration as well as specifically designated disciples of learning.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus which provides education in areas of learning and earning.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus providing experience in using financial instruments, including paper money, bonds, and checks.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus using direct questions and answers as a method of learning various disciples of study.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which form an integral part thereof.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.